Eighty Three Protons
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: Toris is in love with his wonderful, knife happy chemistry professor. Problem is, he's kind of gay and she kind of hates him. College!AU, Eventual LietBel. Warnings: LietBel, with LietPol and AmeBel in the early chapters, plenty of science, a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eighty Three Protons

Summary: Toris is in love with his wonderful, knife happy chemistry professor. Problem is, he's kind of gay and she kind of hates him. College!AU, Eventual LietBel.

Warnings: LietBel, with LietPol and AmeBel in the early chapters, plenty of science, a bit of violence.

* * *

_Most people at Hetalia University thought that Toris Laurinaitis wasn't…right. Not to the point where they thought him similar to Ivan Braginski or anything, just they thought the young man with the brown hair was a bit strange._

_When people at the university thought about the Lithuanian, they had to come to the conclusion that he had to be insane. Who else would put up with that Polish guy, let alone date him? Who else would hang around Ivan Braginski…but then again, that might not be by his choice. And who, for the love of god, would willingly take Professor Arlovskaya's chemistry class._

_Natalia Arlovskaya was one of the university's top teachers. She was from somewhere in Europe and was supposed to be this prodigy of science. She taught chemistry, which was a class mostly required by the school, as if it wasn't nobody would take it. The few majors that didn't require chemistry often had an influx of people in it after day one of the Professor's first lesson. The only thing that equaled Professor Arlovskaya's intelligence was her passion for sharp things, stabbing, slicing, chopping, and violence in general. In general terms…she was nuts, pure and simple. You would be in trouble if you forgot and assignment in her class and god help you if you fell asleep, as a certain Greek man could tell you. She was feared by almost everyone on campus, even by Dean Vargas. _

_Everyone except..._

* * *

**Ka-**_**BLAM**_

"WAKE UP!" A shrill voice cried out and everyone sat up immediately in their desks. Natalia Arlovskaya strode to the podium, glaring at her students. It was only nine in the morning and she was already mad.

"Today is going to be awful." An aristocratic young man muttered.

Today was going to be wonderful, Toris thought, looking at the object of his love. He knew it was wrong. He was dating Feliks, he shouldn't be fantasizing about his professor, but she had him spellbound.

"Alright worms," She started, pulling out a textbook. "Turn to page forty five and read over the lab we will be doing today. When you are done, get the ingredients you need and work with your partner. I will be at my desk, grading your worthless papers. If anybody needs me, I will be there." The look on her face spoke far more than she could: don't need her.

Toris pulled out his book and began to read, ignoring the fact his partner wasn't there. Alfred F. Jones rarely worried about being punctual, he was too full of 'freedom' for that. Personally, Toris thought he was too full of burgers and beer from a party the night before to show up, but he could get away with murder in this class. After all, he was the professor's boyfriend.

Nobody knew what she saw in him. Alfred Jones was the younger brother of Professor Kirkland, the British Literature/Cooking teacher. The two were nothing alike: Arthur Kirkland was a dedicated individual, if a bit…crazed (who wasn't at this school? It was almost a requirement.) but he was a good teacher…in British Literature at least. However, Alfred was a slacker who got by on not being a total idiot and having a scary as hell girlfriend. In fact, Professor Kirkland could often be seen yelling at his brother for his partying habits.

Speaking of which…

Alfred Jones walked into the room, rambling about traffic. Natalia gave him a rare smile (which nearly stopped Toris's heart) as he slid into the seat next to Toris, before she turned and began screaming at one of the newer students for mixing up two chemicals. The now somewhat charred student began to sob, cried something that sounded like 'Ve!' and fled the room.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" She yelled, throwing his books out after him.

"She's a real spitfire, isn't she?" Alfred whispered to Toris who nodded, staring after Natalia. "I feel kind of bad for the kid though his brother really should have warned him. Didn't he do something similar to that last semester?"

"I have no idea." Toris responded, flipping through his chemistry textbook in a desperate attempt to find the lab for today. He scanned a page, trying to figure out what unit he was in but before he could finish, the page was interrupted by a knife.

Had he not been a fool in love and a long time student of the professor, Toris would have fled. However, he looked up as calmly as he could manage into the professor's infuriated face.

"Since none of you can manage a simple potassium experiment with ought blowing yourselves up, it appears I have to go over basic lab safety," She said in an icy whisper. "AGAIN! LAURINAITIS! BOOK! _NOW!"_

Toris's book was ripped from his hands as Natalia stormed up to the podium. "TURN TO PAGE THREE HUNDRED AND NINETY FOUR AND IF ANY OF YOU LAUGH SO HELP ME!" A common method of the professor was not to finish her threats. She knew that whatever the students _thought_ she would say was probably worse than what she would actually say, thus scaring them more.

The good professor probably would have done well in psychology. Whatever her motivation, the students were sufficiently frightened enough that they didn't laugh at the unintended reference and simply opened their textbooks. Natalia began to read the basic rules of the lab to her class in a slow, mocking, curse ridden tirade that lasted the rest of the class.

"WEAR YOUR DAMN GOGGLES WHEN AROUND ALL DANGEROUS CHEMICALS SO THE MOTHER-" Natalia's rant was cut off by a loud bell. The class was gone in record time, excluding Alfred and Toris.

"So darling, you ready for tonight?" He asked, leaning on her podium.

"I don't know," She said, flipping through her papers. "I have a lot of papers to grade and I don't think I should be around people when I do that-Are you still here Laurinaitis?"

"Yes Professor," He said somewhat nervously, more out of love than fear. "I was wondering if I could please have my text book back."

"Your what?" Toris pointed at the skewered text book on her desk. "Oh. Whatever." She tossed the book at him. Toris caught it with ease, mentally adding up the cost of another text book. Eduard wouldn't be happy.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Laurinaitis?" Natalia asked sharply just as Toris's phone went off. Smiling nervously he left the room and once he was outside, he flipped his severely outdated phone open.

It was from his youngest brother. "Your boyfriend called," The text read. "And he's mad. Well, he sounded mad. I couldn't understand him. Anyway, he wants you to call him back. I think."

Toris sighed to himself, looked at the door wistfully, and wondered why guys like him always ended up in these sort of situations.

* * *

AN: I started writing this almost a year ago. I found it again today and decided, what the hell, I liked the idea and might as well finish it. Please review and tell me if it is worth working on again. Thank you!

PS. There's a science pun in here somewhere. First person to get it will get…I dunno, something. I'll think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

While you couldn't say Toris Laurinaitis lived in a BAD part of the city, you couldn't describe an duplex that was occasionally flooded (to the point where they had an indoor swimming pool in the summer), usually had bats in the attic, and always had a drunk lying outside Toris's door a good part of town.

Toris had no idea why Ivan Braginski had decided that they would be friends but whatever the reason, his decision was absolute. When the man wasn't lying unconscious in front of his door or teaching his Russian Literature class, Ivan was inside his apartment eating his food and terrorizing his brothers. To be honest, Toris…really didn't mind him. Ivan did have his moments but for the most part, Toris thought his bark was worse than his bite.

"Ivan," He said, poking the man with his foot. "Come on, you have to go home. What would Iryna say?" Iryna was Ivan's older sister. In fact, she was also the older sister of a certain chemistry professor. She was well know for being overprotective of her siblings due to herself and her siblings having a difficult upbringing.

"Argh…" Ivan muttered yet thankfully managed to scoot out of the way. With a shake of his head, Toris walked into his side of the old house.

Most people would think that a lawyer would make a lot of money. The problem was that Eduard, the middle brother, technical prodigy, and the only one that was employed, was not a very good lawyer. He would have preferred to go into computers and odds are that if he had, the life of the three brothers would have been quite different. However, he had been forced into the career by his parents and thus forced into a duplex with a drunk, bothersome man. Ravis, the youngest, wasn't out of high school yet and was home alone quite often. This led him to have an ongoing battle with the telephone. He often was forced into sparring with telemarketers, the bill companies, and…

"What did you do to annoy him?" Ravis asked, shaking slightly as he tended to. "Your boyfriend sounded mad."

"I don't know. He's been odd ever since he decided to go be in that exchange program." Toris said, walking over to phone.

**Beep.**

"LIET I DON'T KNOW WHAT, LIKE, THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING BUT WE ARE THROUGH! YOU HEAR ME, THROUGH! I CAN'T LIKE BELIEVE YOU BUT AGH! GOD, LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!

**Click.**

"Meh."

"What do you mean?" Ravis responded. "Did you not hear that? He was mad!"

"I've heard worse. He's been angrier. Who else called today?" Toris said, walking over to the sink and getting a drink.

"Oh, your boss but he didn't say much." Toris choked on his drink.

"My boss? Which one?" School didn't pay for itself. Toris worked three jobs as well as going to school to supplement Eduard's meager income.

"The one at the restaurant. He wanted to know if you could work the five to ten shift. Somebody called in sick." Toris glanced at the clock. It was 4:15.

"And you didn't think to tell me!?" Toris cried, throwing down his book bag and running upstairs. Ravis followed him.

"I…I didn't think it important."

"SHUT UP!" Toris responded, throwing on his uniform over his school clothes. "When Eduard gets back, tell him to order Chinese or something. I'll be out late."

"What am I supposed to do about Ivan? What if he comes in!?" Ravis cried back shrilly.

"Ivan can have Chinese too," Toris said, running down the stairs. "Don't break anything. See you later. Bye Ivan." Toris said as he ran out the door and the man now sitting on the step.

* * *

Gilbird's was a pub on the other side of town. Its owner was a young man who had set up the bar simply to bother his older brother, who was the co-owner of an Italian restaurant across the road. It ran a brisk business and most of the people who went to the bar were students from the nearby university. Toris had worked there for the past three years and over time he had come to know most of the regulars.

Thus, he wasn't very surprised when Alfred walked in. What did surprise him was the fact Professor Arlovskaya was with him.

"I can't believe they lost our reservations." She muttered under her breath as she walked up to the podium.

"Hey Toris, can you hook us up with a table? Ludwig lost our dinner reservations." Alfred said, smiling charmingly. Toris stared at Natalia and managed to choke out a yes as he led them to a booth near the bar.

"Natalia, don't be disappointed. This place is really nice."

"It looks like a remodeled funeral home."

"Because that's what it is!" The Albino man who ran Gilbird's cried from his place as a bartender.

"You see. It's a nice place!"

"Look, I just want to forget about work right now. I need a drink. Laurinaitis! You work here, correct?"

"Yes Professor-."

"Beer. Now."

"Okay. What type of beer would you like? We have Russian, German, Canadian-"

"Beer. Laurinaitis. NOW." Toris nodded.

"Do you want anything Alfred?"

"I'll have some beer as well," Toris sighed at the lack of specifics. "Just trust me Natalia, everything will be fine. You'll see."

I wonder if it's true what they say about famous last words, Toris mused as he hurried off to the bar. "I need two beers. Make one Russian and one American."

"Anything in particular?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes. Can you make it fast?"

Gilbert leaned over the bar to get a better look at Alfred and his date. "Who's the Russian dominatrix?"

"First, she's Belarusian and secondly, don't call her that." Toris said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ohhhh," Gilbert said, a smirk on his face. "I see how it is. Naughty naughty Toris."

"Boss, please…"

"Look, I have no right to judge in love. Some day I'm gonna have to tell you the story about my time in Austria. Here's the beers. Go make sure she doesn't kill everyone. I have to call and mock Ludwig."

Toris picked up the beers and swept over to the table. "Here you go! Can I get you anything to eat?"

"I'll have a burger with the works. She'll have a-." Alfred started.

"I'll have a club sandwich," Natalia said, ice in her voice and in her eyes as she glared at Alfred. "And I'll thank you not to presume what I want, Alfred."

"O-Of course, Natalia. That'll be all Toris."

Toris nodded and walked into the kitchen. "I need a burger a la Alfred and a club sandwich." The chef nodded.

"Got it. Hey, Toris. Could you do me a favor and take out the trash?" The chef asked.

"Alright." Toris responded, already empting the trash.

He made his way out back. While he certainly didn't enjoy going out back (especially since Ravis and his stupid friend thought it would be a good idea to trick him into playing that Slender game) he was happy to get some fresh air. The stale bar air and the tension that was simply radiating off Natalia was getting a bit over bearing, even for him.

He looked up at the sky on his way back in. He had so much to worry about. Ever since their father had died, Eduard had been growing more distant and Ravis had been incredibly nervous. Not to mention the money problems they were facing and his own personal relationship issues.

However, he knew that brooding over it wouldn't help him. He squared his shoulders and walked back into the restaurant.

It is truly remarkable how quickly things can change. Toris walked back into the bar and stared at Alfred. He was dripping wet and looked as shocked as Toris felt. Natalia was nowhere to be seen.

"Alfred? What happened?"

"I…I said something wrong. Natalia threw her drink at me, screamed that we were over, and stormed out." Alfred said, wiping at his face with a towel.

"Well, that's…awkward."

"Dude, you have to help me."

"With what?" Toris asked.

Alfred gripped him by the shoulders. "I need you to help me get her back!"

* * *

AN- Regarding Ukraine's name: I've been out of the fandom for a while and the last time I was in it, people were calling her Katya or something like that. From what I've been reading, people call her Iryna now or at least call her a nickname for Iryna. If this is wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.

Regarding relationships: Unless somebody is specified to be related to somebody, just assume they aren't. I haven't quite worked out who is related to who yet.

Thank you for all the positive reviews. I really wish the pun I had come up with is as clever as the reasons you guys have been giving me but its not. In retrospect, it's actually really silly: Bismuth's, the element with 83 protons, abbreviation in the Periodic table is 'Bi'. When I first started writing this, I thought I would be clever by calling it that when Toris is involved with a guy and a girl. Now I think it's more stupid than anything. Sorry I'm not clever. D:

Anyways, thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
